In an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), cells of different coverage sizes may be deployed to improve cell coverage or to offload traffic. In an E-UTRAN network, small cells (e.g., pico cells, relay cells, or femto cells) may be deployed with overlaid macro cells. A network including large cells (e.g., macro cells) as well as small cells (e.g., pico cells, relay cells, femto cells) may be referred to as a heterogeneous network. User equipment (UE) in the heterogeneous network may move in a large geographical area which may result in changing of the UE's serving cell and the cell type (e.g., macro cell, pico cell, relay cell, femto cell) of the UE's serving cell.